a) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method and equipment for dyeing textiles, whereby the textiles to be dyed are loaded with a dye liquor containing highly diluted dye. Several separate dye compartments (dye containers) are mounted above a dyeing chamber receiving the textiles to be treated, whereby several textile pieces are simultaneously treated in the dyeing chamber of which the base zone comprises supply lines with upwardly directed supply apertures for steam and dye liquor.
Because the dye concentration is very low in such a known method, there is no need for the often desired dye post-flushing down to a low value and substantial savings are achieved, especially as regards waste disposal. Because no dye flushing takes place, corresponding waste disposal is also eliminated.
b) Description of Related Art
In this known method, which is the starting point of the present invention, the textiles are soaked with dye by means of the above cited features from top to bottom.
However such known methods incur the drawback that while indeed the textiles placed in the dyeing chamber are dyed by the dye liquor passing through the textiles from top to bottom, such dyeing is uneven because dye liquor intensity diminishes from below to above on account of the consumption of the dye-pigment particles.